Better Than Revenge
by Writing4Ever1628
Summary: Claire and Michael's payback to Eve... And Shane. Based on Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. Adopted from Paigeeykins (Rated T just to be safe - I rate all my T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

I stood by the counter in the coffee house, ordering a Mocha before I went up on stage with Michael.

"Claire." Shane said timidly behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." I said harshly, while Oliver looked at me curiously.  
"But Claire..." he started to explain, again, but I just walked off with my coffee in hand.  
Last week I had found him and Eve in bed together, and it broke my heart. They had try to tell me that it was nothing, just a mistake, _she_ even had the nerve to ask that I didn't tell Michael, but I didn't have to. He had walked in when I was screaming at them and heard the whole thing. That's why we were here tonight.  
To sing a song about what happened, well to mostly get back at Eve, we still hadn't figured out a way to get back at Shane yet... but anyway, I had wrote a song... yes it's an undiscovered talent of mine, ever since Michael heard me singing and dancing along to a song on the radio he forced me to practice with him because 'I had a talent that shouldn't be wasted'.  
"Ready Claire Bear?" Michael asked me when I sat next to him. I nodded and scanned to room for Eve, and spotted Goth bitch straight away.

He lead me onto the stage to much applause and he started playing

**"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"  
**everyone looked up at us with interest at such an abrupt beginning **  
Ha!  
Time for a little revenge  
**I saw Eve go bright red at this, burying her head in her hands. She obviously caught on that this was for her.**  
The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"  
**Me and Shane were doing really well, and then she had to come along.**  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

I didn't even know she was interested in him like that.**  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
**She thought that I was just little Claire, that there was no way I could get back at her.**  
She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge  
**She'll defiantly know that from now on**  
She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

Eve, leave, grieve, deceive**  
But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
**All her goth clothes are just stupid. She only does it to annoy the fucking vampires in town.**  
She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
**I surprised she any one left after what she did to me and Michael**  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge  
**I looked over at Eve and saw that she was crying. Good, she deserves it. I just gave her a satisfied smirk and small wink. Showing everyone who exactly I meant.**  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa**

Her tears turned into a fierce glare of defiance, it looks like someone's going to try and answer back.**  
She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
**Everyone will know her for the slut she is now**  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do**

She defiantly didn't know what she was doing anymore.**  
Let's hear the applause  
**Everyone in the coffee house started clapping, and I swore I could even see Oliver clapping a little bit**  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**

Eve stood out and ran out of the shop crying, and everyone clapped louder. It looks like we got our revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Once me and Michael came down from the small stage, Shane stormed over to us, me and Michael were still smiling and laughing about what Eve had done and how she reacted when Shane came up to us and shoved me back.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Shane shouted at me.  
"Revenge! That's what. After all we went through, she sleeps with my boyfriend. She needed to know how I felt about it, and how people would look at her" I replied to Shane.  
Michael walked up to Shane and said: "You cant have a go at Claire for what u and Eve did together. She needs to be taught a lesson in all this. And so do you"  
"Fuck this. I'm moving out with Eve" Shane said, storming out of Common Grounds. Michael came to me and hugged me. "You alright?" Michael murmured. All I did was nod. Suddenly Michael let me go of me, put one hand on my cheek, smiled at me. Leaned in and... kissed me! I was kissing back and everyone around was cheering. We broke apart and smiled at each other, kissed again then hugged. "I love you Claire Danvers"  
"I love you Michael Glass"

(The Next Day)

I was downstairs making coffee and thinking about what happened last night at Common Grounds, because the truth is... I've really liked Claire since the day she came here all battered and bruised, a hurt angel needing repair. When I caught her singing and dancing along to Taylor Swift's song 'Everything Has Changed' I thought what a beautiful voice she had and how could she not have told us about this before. or how could I not have caught it before.  
Shane moved out last night after the performance at Common Grounds. Eve moved out a couple of days before. they were perfect for each other and how could I tell this? They've known each other and been best friends since high school and they've secretly liked each other for quite a while now. I just didn't want to say anything.  
I could hear Claire humming a song as she walked downstairs.

**'Cause all I know is you said hello  
And your eyes feel like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is  
Everything has changed**

"Perfect" I murmured as she walked into the kitchen.  
"What?" Claire looked at me confused.  
"Nothing. Don't worry. Talking to myself that's all" I grinned.  
"Ok then. Anyway, haven't you got another concert at Common Grounds tonight?"  
"Nope"  
"Why?"  
"Because _we've _got a performance at tonight's Founders ball" I grinned at Claire and she grinned back just as fiercely. "Well? What have you got to say to that?" I asked her as she stood there with a grin plastered to her face.  
"Y-yes!" And with that she jumped up in the air and pumped her fist. Then spun around giggling. This is good morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The founders ball is going to be great! At least I hope so... Claire has been sorting out nice, presentable clothes for us to wear and perform in. Considering Claire is performing with me some of the night, she decided to wear trousers instead of a skirt or dress.  
"You ready yet Claire?!" I yelled up the stairs. I was standing at the bottom of the stairs holding my guitars, amp at my feet.  
"Coming!" Claire yelled back down. And she was right, she came down the stairs looking very smart indeed. A nice fitting black blazer, a nice fitting white blouse and skinny black trousers complete with new black shiny knee high boots, her hair straightened with a small amount of make-up. All in all, beautiful.  
"You look great" I smiled.  
"Not too bad yourself Michael" Claire grinned cheekily.  
"Come on. Lets go" I said, giving her my acoustic guitar, while I picked up the amp and headed to the car. I hope this night goes well and according to a plan that Amelie said she had.

-At the Founders ball-

The amount of people here was crazy! I've never seen this many people in Morganville, like ever! The whole town is bigger than I thought. I want to know what Amelie has planed for this evening. Its obviously something big or she wouldn't have asked Michael and me to perform. The first song that we were going to perform was another Taylor Swift song. One of my favourites- The Last Time.  
"Hi guys! Well, you know us. I'm Michael Glass and this is Claire Danvers, saviour of Morganville! Eight times or maybe more!" Michael said into the microphone.  
**_(A/N guys- there's 15 books, but I really only count 8 times Claire has saved Morganville fully! If there's more then tell me!)_  
**Wow, I have saved Morganville a lot. I've really got to stop doing that. Its hard work and makes me more stressed out without work!  
"Now we're going to perform a song by Taylor Swift called The Last Time. One of my favourites" I said taking the mic off of Michael. I nodded to him to start playing the music.

**Michael-  
Found myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how got there,  
All roads they lead me here**

**I imagine you at home  
In your room,  
All alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine  
And everything feels better**

**Claire and Michael-  
Right before your eyes  
I'm breaking and fast,  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me.**

**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name on the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye**

**Claire-  
You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave**

**And all those time I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better**

**Claire and Michael-  
****When right before your eyes  
I'm aching, run fast,  
Nowhere to hide  
Just you and me...**

******This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name on the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye**

******(Music)**

******Claire-  
********This is the last time  
You tell me I've got it wrong**

******Michael-  
********This is the last time  
I say it's been you all along**

******Claire-  
********This is the last time  
I let you in my door**

******Michael-  
********This is the last time  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Oooohhhh**

******Claire-  
********Oooohhhh**

******Claire and Michael-  
****************This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name on the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye**

**************Claire-  
****************This is the last time I'm asking you this  
(Michael echo's)  
Put my name on the top of your list  
(Michael echo's)  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
(Michael echo's)  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye  
(Michael echo's)**

**************Claire and Michael-  
****************This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Time I'm asking you this  
Time I'm asking you this  
Time I'm asking you this**

******************************This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Time I'm asking you this  
Time I'm asking you this  
Time I'm asking you this**

We finished the song and everyone started clapping and cheering. For the first time in front of the whole town and I wasn't at all scared. This night is going to be great.

**_They guys! Next chapter finished :) YAY! And if you want to get a better feel for the song, YouTube it._**


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to perform the next song on my own, and I've just realised I can get my revenge on Shane. "Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the first song. Because I am going to perform a song I wrote myself and no-one has ever heard of it before and even Michael doesn't know this" I finished looking at Michael and smiling. Michael put his guitar down and walked down to the front of the stage next to Amelie. "Ok. This song is called Because of You" I picked up Michael guitar and started playing.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**I lose my way**  
**And it's not too long before you point it out**  
**I cannot cry**  
**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
**I'm forced to fake**  
**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
**My heart can't possibly break**  
**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**I watched you die**  
**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**  
**I was so young**  
**You should have known better than to lean on me**  
**You never thought of anyone else**  
**You just saw your pain**  
**And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
**For the same damn thing**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
**Because of you**  
**I don't know how to let anyone else in**  
**Because of you**  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**Because of you**  
**Because of you**

I finished playing and looked up with tears in my eyes and I looked towards the area I spotted Shane with tears in his eyes but a hard expression. Michael had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. Then suddenly he wasn't there but hugging me and I was hugging him back. "Give it up Claire Danvers! The girl who got her sweet revenge through music!" Oliver said through the mic for everyone to hear, while smiling at me. This is the...Best. Night. Ever


End file.
